narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoichi Tenome
Hoichi Tenome ('てのめ ''芳一Tenome Hoichi) '' She is a non-shinobi OC created by Shikadeidara on Deviantart to help acknowledge the side roles in the Narutoverse. She is not a member of any shinobi alliances and stays on a mutual field in order to not take sides. Although she hails from Takigakure, she does not practice the shinobi lifestyle. Background Hoichi is a non-shinobi that hails from Takigakure, and is currently traveling the world as a musician playing the satsuma biwa. She is blind, having her eyes taken out upon birth due to her family traditions. She is accompanied by her horse, Higosha. Her clan is known for the tradition of having their eyes taken out because of the dangers it can have later. The women are also born physically weak, and although they can train to surpass that, some choose to live civil lives instead. The males function as regular shinobi because they do not hold the same ability as females. Her clan is wealthy because of the various jobs they hold throughout the village as both shinobi or workers. Although she has gained access to travel the world as a biwa hoshi, she must be accompanied by her horse, Higosha, because she is defenseless. She helps her traveling and is also a trained shinobi horse to know basic maneuvers to escape situations. Higosha doesn't speak, though she understands Hoichi well. Personality She has a very stern personality, going so far as to lash out at ill-mannered people, even if she has no way of defending herself. She was born and raised as a Yamato Nadeshiko (personification of an idealized Japanese woman) and lives by a very strict code of conduct. She is polite and speaks in a very mature and lady-like disposition. "Humans become jealous and materialistic with the possession of eyes. We need to live in this world by hearing and feeling the beauty of nature. Being blind makes us no weaker or lesser of a person, it strengthens us to what the world truly is." ''-Hoichi Clan Motto'' Appearance Hoichi is 5'9" tall and wears very traditional clothing, made in Takigakure. Since she is a performer, she values appearance to please the crowds, even if she can't see herself. She wears a kanzashi that resembles horns with crystal balls held in place. Along with several necklaces and a blindfold (she wears only when in public or performing), she wears a Takigakure headband around her left arm, given to her as a present before she left to travel the countries. She has long white hair, going as far as the floor, but is tied up in a bun, and two rings to the sides of her head. One sleeve of her kimono-like outfit is ruffled, while the other is long. Her biwa is an old Satsuma biwa, crafted some hundred year old trees in her village. Incrested into the print is a Takigakure symbol. It has a pear shaped body with frets frets, and five strings, It has horn-like ornaments at the top, unlike a regular biwa, to relate to her own decorations. Abilities Although she is strictly a non-shinobi, having almost no fighting capabilities, she is strategical and witty, allowing her to escape a dangerous situation with words. Her horse, which was sent to protect her, is a shinobi horse. She is trained to merely protect her in times need. Besides her musical talent which she mainly uses as a job, she also works as a fortune teller. Her clan specializes in becoming 'oracles', but since the removal of their eyes, they cannot fore'see' the future, but instead feel it. This way, they cannot drastically change the future in any way. They can make general predictions of what will happen in the future through feeling, hearing, smelling or tasting it. This can be used in no way during battle as it requires a large amount of concentration and being stationary. Although she only has very basic training in fortune telling, she still considers it a side-job. Her stat's are almost non-existant, though her genjutsu stats count for her fortune telling 'ability'. Early Life As a child, Hoichi was much less serious and more curious to the world. She was told of the reason behind her blindness, and therefore took all complaints towards her appearance to her family. While learning about the shinobi world and it's plentiful arguments, she decided not to partake in the shinobi lifestyle and learned from her family the mannerisms of a yamato nadeshiko. It was until her grandfather died that she realized there were people in the world that meant harm. She picked up the family's biwa to learn it so that she can tell stories of her family for her village. While earning praise, she decided that it would become her goal to tell everyone legends and stories across the villages. She hated how wars between large villages always trampled across the smaller villages, so she took it upon herself to study the legends of all the villages and the reasons behind their hatred. At the age of 20, her mother died of natural causes and she then started her journey across the world. Part I Editing this soon. Part II (Under construction) During part II of the series, she continues her journey to tell her tales. She is indebted to Kakuzu for sparing her life still, but owes him large amounts of money. Her travels and musical journey will continue throughout the story. Trivia * She is a vegetarian. * Her hobbies include playing her biwa, singing and taking care of Higosha. * Hoichi was also the name of the famous blind biwa player, Mimi-nashi Hōichi ''(耳なし芳一 ). * Tenome(手の目, ''eyes of hand) is also from Japanese mythology of the creature with eyes on his hand, rather than face. * Her favourite word is, "Respect" (尊敬 - Sonkei) * She chose not to become a shinobi, but instead a musician. Quotes * (To Higosha) "How much longer until we reach a village?" * (To Izumo and Kotetsu) "Formality is the key to respect, and respect shall be given where expected" * (To Konohamaru) "Don’t say sorry if you don’t mean it, boy. Close your mouth and chew. Speak when you swallow. Who taught you how to behave? Even shinobi must learn manners. Where do you intend to go with that sort of respect to others?" Reference All pictures are drawn and created by Shikadeidara, except the appearance photo commissioned from Meago.. Please do not edit this page. You can find my deviantart for proof. http://shikadeidara.deviantart.com/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hoichi_the_Earless http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:%E9%BB%84%E9%87%91%E3%81%AE%E4%BA%BA/Tenome http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biwa_h%C5%8Dshi Category:DRAFT